


Cold and Light

by murderspice



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pornstars, Safewords, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderspice/pseuds/murderspice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was  the same mood every time, just put into different subcategories. Hot and heavy." </p><p>Ryan is well known for his old adult magazine spots. When the one and only 'James Haywood’ is back in the business, he and the ‘young hot euro blonde desperate to be fucked’ end up being paired up on his first day in the studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold and Light

**Author's Note:**

> sin sin sin sin sin sin EVERYBODY  
> (I want to say that I regret writing this at 1:52AM but I cannot find any fucks to give.)  
> Enjoy, you beautiful monsters you~

It had been such a long time since Ryan had heard the tell-tale sound of moans bouncing off the walls. As he was shown around the studio, he noted the comparisons between today’s industry and what he worked with in the past. Even back in the mid-nineties, when he had been a budding model himself for one of the most elite (if porn mags could even be called that) adult magazines out there, the setup had been similar.

They were rooms that weren’t actually rooms, just a bed and a healthy stock of supplies set on the wall behind every camera. Even the bed was a variable that didn’t make the cut in every single setting. Some had showers, others had couches, and a few were what Ryan could only describe as _dungeons_.

Although now, with better technology (why use that to enrich everyday life when you could use it to improve the industry nearly everybody was ashamed of supporting?), they were able to build set upon set and make each room soundproof. Ryan recalled his earlier years, two people in every set, photos being snapped and sounds reverberating off of every surface. It didn’t matter so much then, when they were taking photographs and not filming. Yet sets for such a crude form of art were rare, even then. More often than not, they filmed in actual homes, situating each pair into a corner of the room and letting the cameras go crazy as they all went at it.

If there was one thing that remained the same, it was how agonizingly slow everything went. He could just hear the desperation in some of the voices through the studio walls. Whether a sound was genuine or not didn’t matter; every noise was important to relaying the mood of the scene.

Which was the same mood every time, just put into different subcategories. _Hot and heavy_. 

Ryan - or rather, _James_ \- had started his career as the new twink. As he became more experienced and climbed the ranks, he began to slide more into his now incredibly popular dominant role. Sure, he wouldn’t be opposed to bending over every now and then, but he knew that he was hired for the role he left off on when he took his hiatus.

He had thought that he was done with the industry for good. He quit while he could, finding a lull in his activity and using it to resign and get the fuck out of there. 

Honestly, the only reason he was back was because bills had to be paid. If he didn’t have to worry about that, he would continue to help people with their IT issues from his home. But, as it was, he had little success with earning enough to survive from that alone.

All in all, it wasn't terrible. The guys here treated everyone right. Breaks were plentiful, as was water and food. Filming was important, but so were the ones being filmed. Ryan respected that about this particular company.

They had already filmed a solo session or two with him, having him record one from his own home (“it gives the illusion that it’s a video chat,” the director had explained, "which makes it more personal and sexier") and even film one in the office as soon as he filled out all of his paperwork. Now, he was being given the tour before being prepped for his first one-on-one session.

It sounded simple on paper, but having sex with strangers was an emotional investment. Ryan was on the fence about coming back to this lifestyle, regardless of whether or not the company was nice to its actors or not. The only thing keeping him from marching out the doors at any given time was the overwhelming need to pay for food, water and electricity.

 

* * *

 

 

He was given a couple minutes to himself before they brought in the second actor (male, that much he knew). A robe and a bottle of water both labeled with his name were set on a stool. Ryan took a deep sigh, toeing off his shoes first and letting the rest of his clothing follow suit. He didn’t even bother with the robe, stretching out and letting the cool air hit his body. God, it had been a long time. The water wasn’t cold, but it parched his dry throat as he struggled to keeps his nerves at bay.

A couple more moments like this, and he was no longer alone in the room. The director and a camera crew entered, not even giving him a fleeting glance. They’ve seen worse things, Ryan mused, cracking his back. Trailing behind the director was the other actor. The one Ryan would have his dick in ten minutes from now. As crude as the thought was, he couldn’t push it away. There were worst first impressions, right?

The guy was shorter than him, but also thinner. Ryan also noticed with a twitch of his lips that the guy’s nose was larger than average. That had to be his signature feature; he was the pornstar with the big nose. His hair was sandy blonde, and his eyes were a striking hazel-green that Ryan couldn’t stray from.  

It wasn’t until after the man had looked him up and down (Ryan was expecting that to happen) that they made eye contact. Much to Ryan’s surprise, he saw an unmistakable sign of recognition in the other’s eyes.

“You’re James Haywood.”

Ah, so he was the pornstar with the big nose _and_ the British accent. Ryan couldn’t keep the grin off of his face now, even as his cheeks were dusted with color. He extended a hand to the other, ever the professional. “So I am. I mean, I go by Ryan outside of all this. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mister…?”

The man opened his mouth, but shut it once more. His eyes never left Ryan’s as he took his hand firmly. “Gavin. Gavin Free. Pleasure is mine, really. I’m a fan.”

Ryan’s eyebrow quirked upward. A fan? This guy couldn’t be any older than he was. In fact, he looked roughly a decade younger than Ryan. “Really?” he asked, his grin widening as his curiosity piqued. “I haven’t been in anything since I was 23. It’s been like, 11 years.”

Despite his face turning a shade of red, Gavin smirked. “Might've had a sort of vintage collection of those magazines. Couldn’t buy the new stuff when I was of the age, so I filched them from an older friend. He had good taste,” he replied, worrying his lip between his teeth.

They laughed together, leaning back and getting surprisingly comfortable in the short amount of time they had. “How many times have you been filmed today?” Ryan asked out of curiosity, taking one last swig of his water before the director was snapping his fingers to lead them to the bed.

“Actually, I just came in today. They gave me a break after my last session. Gang bangs just kick the knockers out of you,” he explained, a bright grin on his face. Ryan wasn’t entirely sure what kicking the knockers out of somebody entailed, but he winced in sympathy anyway.

The set they were on had a bed, but Ryan knew all too well that this wasn’t going to be vanilla. There were handcuffs, and as the director instructed Gavin to be chained to the bedpost, the two actors looked at one another knowingly.

“Any safe words?”

“Eh, I use the stoplight system. Red's a 'stop', yellow's a 'proceed with caution' and green is a very loud ' _please continue'_. Good enough?”

Ryan grinned. “Perfect. Opposed to marking?”

Gavin grinned right back, his pupils beginning to dilate just from thinking about it. “Oh, not at all, Lovely Ryan.”

Ryan gave him a two-finger salute, making the Brit snort. “See you on the other side, then.”  

* * *

 

Ryan had no words for what happened in that room. If he left it to the director to describe, he would probably say that the scene was spot on, erotic, intense, and hot as hell. Actually, the director _had_ said that. They wrapped up in a surprisingly small amount of takes, and neither of them had to fake an orgasm.

The noises had been the camera man’s favorite part. Apparently, they sounded like an incredibly experienced and intimate couple, despite having just met.

Once everything was finished and he and Gavin were cleaned up, Ryan cleared his throat with a sheepish grin. “So.”

Gavin turned to face him, the slightest smile tugging at his lips. “So?” he asked, his voice still the slightest bit hoarse from screaming for _James_. Ryan scratched the back of his head, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

“Do you...like coffee?”

* * *

 

Everybody within earshot had commented that the video was bound to be a hit.

And a hit it was. Thousands of views within the first few minutes of it being available to the public. Gavin and Ryan had shared a comical high five over their lukewarm, half-finished coffee later the next morning.

“People are demanding another, you know. Lookit this comment,” Gavin all but chirped, scooting closer to Ryan so that he could show him the comment on their video's thumbnail page. “This guy says he came in the first _four minutes_. That’s a new record for me!”

Ryan snorted, wrapping an arm around Gavin’s shoulder. “I don’t know when we’re going to get paired up again, but we should try and break that record.”

Luckily for the both of them, their next session together was that afternoon, featuring some frilly lingerie and a vibrator.

Ryan was suddenly pretty warm to the idea of being back here.  

**Author's Note:**

> It's a shortie, but I just had to write it up after I was given the idea.  
> Comments, questions or concerns? Hit me up here or at laurelie-g.tumblr.com ^u^  
> You can also find me on my GTA Ryan rp blog, vagabondb


End file.
